Heridas
by Kmiya
Summary: Kobato conoce al hijo de una familia que vive en el edificio, pero la herida de Kimihiro no es algo que ella pueda curar.


**¤ Advertencia:** Semi-UA.  
**¤ Palabras:** 930.

* * *

**Heridas**

Había algo extraño, lo sabía muy bien. El pequeño peluche azul en forma de perro sabía que algo no encajaba muy bien en la escena.

Él había tenido que hacer algo importante por lo que ese día no pudo acompañarla al jardín de niños. Primero creyó que algo había sucedido en ese lugar, tal vez a la Profesora o ese chico Fujimoto le había molestado otra vez, pero después se dio cuenta que tenía que ser otra cosa, algo _extraño_.

¿Desde cuando Kobato suspiraba tanto y de manera tan... _triste_?

La preocupación que en un momento dado se había negado a exteriorizar el pequeño Ioryogi, ahora era más evidente que nunca, ¡Kobato no le hacía caso! Llevaba rato gritándole que era una tonta y despistada y la chica simplemente asentía, sentada en un rincón cerca de la ventana y con la pequeña botella entre sus manos.

Aquello ya era algo totalmente fuera de lo común, más tratándose de una chica como Kobato.

Soltando un suspiro resignado, ya cansado y derrotado, fue a sentarse al lado de la chica, al menos así ella se podía dar cuenta de que contaba con él para lo que fuera... incluso para platicar.

Así paso el tiempo, ambos en silencio, Kobato acariciando la botella con una extraña combinación de tristeza y melancolía, y el pequeño Io-chan mirándola de reojo, deseando internamente volver a ver su típica sonrisa.

Un instante después se dejo escuchar un ruido como de carros marchándose de la entrada del edificio y la voz suave de Chitose-san, cosa que hizo reaccionar de manera brusca a Kobato, levantándose sin previo aviso y dirigiéndose a la ventana, mirando hacía afuera con un extraño _anhelo_, cosa que solamente molesto a Io-chan –por ser asustado de aquella manera-.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa?

El perro de peluche ya iba a soltar otro suspiro de resignación al ver que la chica no le contestaba, pero la suave voz de la joven reprimió tal acto.

—Dime Io-chan... ¿Es posible que existan heridas que no puedan ser curadas?

Ioryogi parpadeó confundido al no entender el porque de la pregunta, aunque le llamó mucho la atención que la chica no le estuviera viendo cuando le hablo y en vez de eso su vista estuviera fija en el patio. En ese momento comprendió todo y no pudo evitar entristecerse.

En el patio que estaba frente al edificio se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era la casera Chitose, vestida completamente de negro y sin su usual mirada alegre y tierna. Estaba triste y acariciando con una ternura, que solo una madre podía tener, al pequeño que se encontraba a su lado. Él era la razón de la tristeza de ambas mujeres, de Kobato y de Chitose.

Era un pequeño niño, no mayor de los 10 años, complexión delgada, cabello negro y corto, ojos azules, vestido también de negro, tenía una mirada de profundo dolor oculta tras unas pequeñas gafas.

El perro azul lo comprendió todo al solo mirarlo. Hace menos de una semana que ese pequeño había perdido a sus padres... y, al parecer aquella _habilidad_ tan extraña y especial que tenía le estaba causando más problemas que nunca.

Miró de reojo a la joven de largos cabellos y soltó un suspiro, al parecer al fin había sucedido. Kobato se había encontrado con un _caso especial_.

—Si, es posible —la joven de ojos claros le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y tristeza, al parecer había estado esperando que él le dijera que había posibilidad de que ella hiciera algo-. Pero eso es porque existe una razón, algunas heridas no pueden ser curadas porque _no deben_ curarse en ese momento.

Kobato parpadeó confundida.

—¿**_No deben_**? —Ioryogi asintió, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una expresión seria.

—Las coincidencias no existen Kobato, si tú no puedes curar la herida que hay en el corazón de ese chico significa que existe una persona especial en este _mundo_ solo para eso. Es su destino y por lo tanto tú no puedes interferir en el.

La chica de blanca piel ladeó un poco la cabeza, soltando un suspiro. No había entendido del todo sus palabras, pero recordaba que algo similar le había comentado aquella amable anciana que había conocido el otro día.

Su vista volvió a posarse en el chico que ahora era abrazado por una fraternal Chitose y no pudo evitar abrir grandemente los ojos al notar como aquella mirada azul, aún con algo de dolor, se topaba con la propia. Kobato simplemente sonrió con ternura y el chico, para mayor sorpresa de ésta, le correspondió con una sonrisa más débil, pero podía notarse que era cálida.

—Kimihiro-kun es un chico fuerte. Espero que pronto conozcas a esa persona que puede curarte.

Ioryogi sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión entre madura y tierna, llena de comprensión, que había adoptado la chica.

—_Estas madurando muy rápido Kobato... esta vez has sacado un 9 en tu examen_ —su mirada se posó en el pequeño niño, notando el aura que le rodeaba, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera—. El destino puede ser cruel muchas veces —murmuró con tristeza.

Kobato asintió levemente, mirando de manera fija la botella entre sus manos.

—Solo espero que la próxima vez que hablemos las lágrimas hayan sido reemplazadas por sonrisas.

—_Y que al aura oscura que le rodea llegue un poco de luz_.

Ioryogi se preguntaba como dos seres especiales, Kimihiro-kun y Kobato-chan, podían estar viviendo en el mismo lugar. Aunque sabía que las coincidencias no existían.

—_El destino es extraño_.


End file.
